Insanity Beckons
by black lambs don't lie
Summary: Dark and Krad are back, but Krad's insanity keeps acting up at the most inoppertune times. Dark must sort through the past and recent events to help his blond opposite and make their relationship work. DarKrad. Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

The first sign that he had come around was the screaming pain racing through his body. He felt as if someone had awakened each nerve in his body and killed it slowly. His body was craving the elevation of flight to get away from the torturous pain. Enormous, aching wings the color of the purest dove, regenerated from time spent in the Black Wings, attempted to spread and give flight. Only for him to find they were wrapped in chains and pinned to his back.

Feline gold eyes became dilated with insanity and anger. Magic surged and incinerated the chains but left the wings unmarked. The winged being pushed his hurting body up till he was on his feet. Heightened to new levels of pain and insanity the male threw a large amount of magic at the steel doors barring his freedom. The backlash of the excessive amount brought the building down around his feet. The golden haired being laughed at the terrified screams still ringing in the air. A man, who had miraculously survived the havoc though naught unscathed, looked on with abject horror at a creature with the looks of an angel with the mind and intent of a devil. Suddenly the crazed eyes were on him, the being smirked and grabbed the cross on the end of his oh so long blonde hair. He sent a charge of magic into the cross and a blade came out of the long end. The being flipped the cross blade into the air, caught it by the sharp end and through it into the man's chest.

The being jerked his tangible weapon from its victim before spreading his dove white wings and lifting to the siren song of the sky. Every beat of those dove wings sent a new throbbing wave of pain through his body. Soon his body grew heavy, his vision tunneled until finally his wings gave out. The sudden electrical shock pushed his unconsciousness from his mind long enough to fight himself off the power lines he'd fallen on. The blackness closed in and he dropped to the ground.

"Our top story for this morning: A supposedly abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of the city collapsed late last night. Human remains have been found in the debris and one full body has been found."

A dark haired reporter said standing in front of the ruins of the building.

"What's that?" Kosuke asked suddenly while pointing at the screen.

"What are you pointing at?" Emiko asked, she couldn't figure out what part of the rubble her husband was pointing to. Kosuke knelt next to the screen and pointed out a small white-ish blur. "I'm not sure. Dark what do you think that is?" Some how the Phantom Thief had been released from the Black Wings and he had returned to the Niwa family. They had known the instant Dark came back that his other half was out there somewhere. Every Niwa in the house had been keeping their eyes and ears open for any sign of the white winged.

"It could be something from the warehouse or it could be something left by whatever caused this." Dark's violet brows furrowed as he spoke. "Someone's at the door." He said.

"5…4…3…2…1" Daisuke counted down and when he hit one there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Daisuke ran to the door.

"Ohayo Niwa-kun." Two voices said.

"Ohayo." Daisuke said and led the voices into the living room.

"Morning girls." Kosuke said to the Harada twins.

"Daaark!" Risa cooed at the thief. Dark, who was facing the other direction, grimaced. A crash from the backyard caught their attention. The Niwa family, plus the Harada twins, walked onto the balcony.

In the back yard, crouched in the grass was a beaten blonde figure. Battered dove wings lay limp, the figure apparently too weary to fold the enormous appendages to his back. The long blonde hair was free and sticking to the figure's body.

"Krad." Dark murmured forebodingly. The Kaitou dropped into the yard and cautiously approached the blonde akuma. "What are you doing here Krad?" The blonde mumbled something incoherently. "Come again?"

"Kill me." Krad lifted his head. His face was dirty and bruised and Dark thought he could make out a burn on Krad's neck. Tears were gathering in the blonde's sun touched eyes. "Please kill me."


	2. Chapter 2

Dark's plum hue'd eyes widened; it was as if he was watching the Krad of old - Karudo.

"Dark-sama, please, kill me! I don't want to hurt anyone again!" The auric haired man cried as he trembled in the arms of his wine haired opposite.

"Karudo, you were protecting yourself. If you hadn't that man would've harmed you in the worst of ways." Smokewash'd wings enfolded the entities.

"Krad, what did you do?!" Dark asked urgently though keeping his distance from the demon.

"I don't want to hurt again." The blond crawled forwards, his face a mask of despair. Karudo had been unstable since they were born but he was gentle with a sweet temperament. The Hikari had broken his fragile mind, somehow making him violent and angry; thus he became Krad, the insane demon they hated. Dark knew better than to think Krad had become his precious Karudo again, while Krad may have Karudo-like moments, such as now, Krad was consumed by his insanity.

Dark's eyes caught a scarlet patch on one of Krad's wings. Then it clicked. The white object from the news report, the blood on Krad's wing, it was a feather. "You killed them, you….killed people." Disbelief flooded Dark's voice. Dark cursed when Krad's pupils contracted.

'He's angry with me, I don't want him to be angry with me!'

-'He's going to hurt you. He's going to use the burning chains on you.'-

'NO!' "NO!" Krad screamed when the soft voice in his head did. The blond grabbed the cross-blade and charged it with magic. Blindly the demon struck out with the blade as he tried to get to his feet. He managed to get at least part of the way up before his limbs gave out on him and he dropped like a newborn giraffe.

Dark had seen the panic in the demon's eyes before he freaked out. The black winged one was sure the dove winged wasn't going to try and hit him again after he fell but he approached with caution all the same. The dove winged watched draw near and Dark could see the mix of rage and fear in the other's eyes. Krad lashed out again but Dark caught the blade in his hand. The sharp edge sliced his palm and the magic burned till Dark tossed the blade behind him. Slowly he cupped Krad's face and, while staring into those cat like eyes, charge an obsidian feather. Dark slammed said feather into Krad's chest to knock him out. The black winged was surprised at the despair he felt as the light left those golden eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: (forgot this earlier) Don't own, I have little money, don't sue.

Dark carefully lifted the blonde, gently shifting the wings to make it easier to carry the flaxen haired man, and flew back onto the balcony.

"Why didn't you kill him, like he asked?" Riku questioned the thief.

"Because I have no idea if I CAN kill him or if it would kill me too. We can't turn him into the police because if they find out what he is then they'll do experiments. Krad isn't sane, if they do experiments on him there's a chance he'd do his insane act and then kill them all." Dark explained.

"We can seal him in the basement until we figure out what to do with him." Emiko suggested as she pulled Daisuke away from the entities. Dark nodded at the woman and walked to the basement.

Dark carefully sealed the paler man. The seals wouldn't stop the demon's movements but would contain his magic and slow him down. The thief sighed as he looked at the beaten demon. There wasn't anything he could really do about the wings until Krad was awake enough to stretch and fold them but he could see to the cuts and bruises marring the visible skin. Dark got a warm bowl of water and a cloth, pulled off his gloves and pushed Krad's bangs away from his face. Krad didn't move while Dark cleaned his facial wounds but when Dark began cleaning some wounds on his neck the demon freaked.

Krad grabbed Dark's wrist, twisted away from him and pinned the Kaitou to the ground. Dark yelped when Krad first grabbed him causing the others to come down. Emiko and Daisuke had some form of weapon with them.

"NO! No, don't." Dark said. "He doesn't recognize me, he's just trying to protect himself." The Kaitou had just barely caught a glimpse of the hunter's eyes before being pinned to the ground. There was panic and insanity, no form of recognition at all. Dark pushed up, slightly, against the hands holding him down – they pushed harder down on him. Thinking quickly, Dark receded into his own mind. In the back, in the shared realm of the thief and hunter's minds, was a pale glimmer of golden light. Slowly Dark approached it. The glimmer slowly became a shape. The shape was an ancient mirror; it's diamond bright glass set in a gold and obsidian frame. Looking out at him from the cracked and broken glass was not his reflection but Krad. Good that meant Krad could be reached in the realm as well.

Dark wasn't sure why the entrance to the realm was a mirror but he knew the mirror cracked around the time Krad first started going crazy. He sighed and put the thoughts out of his mind before stepping through the mirror.

When Dark stepped through the mirror he was hit with a sharp, intense feeling of pain that was not his own, but a mere shadow from a memory of the blonde. "Krad?" He gasped. "Krad, it's me, it's Dark!" Krad showed up, his legs pulled to his chest and his eyes wide. "Krad." Dark said softly as he approached his opposite.

"Dark? I thought you'd forgotten this realm. What are you here for?" The blond asked, his confusion clear in his voice.

"To see you, you twit and to get your attention, you're hurting me in the real world." Dark explained gently. Krad's gold brows dipped and he vanished. The violet haired man also retreated. When he regained control of his body he realized that the blond had released him. Dark twisted around to see the honey-haired male above him. Krad had his head canted to the side and his wings arched over them.

"I didn't hurt you badly, did I?" He asked softly.

"Nah, I'm fine." Dark said as he calmly pushed the other off him. Krad's wings fluttered before Krad, reluctantly, pulled them to his back. The browned patch of dried blood turned bright with fresh blood from his movements. "I'm gonna help you get cleaned up, but as a precaution I'm gonna have to blindfold you. Do you understand why?" Dark didn't like speaking to the other like he was dumb but he wasn't completely sure how far Krad's mind had deteriorated.

"Dark, I'm crazy, not stupid." Krad said, slightly miffed. He took the black sash from Dark's hands and tied it tightly around his eyes. The blond reached out one gloved hand and clenched his slim fingers in the fabric of Dark's shirt.

"That's not the back of my shirt but you can hold on there if you like." Dark said causing a few eye rolls, some sighs, a little blushing and a couple of 'pervert's. Krad turned his head towards Riku, as she was the other who called Dark a pervert. "I am not a pervert!" He protested.

"Yes you are." Krad retorted.

"Oh shut up, Karudo." Dark replied, not realizing his slip of tongue until the blindfolded blond snapped his head in Dark's direction. Dark, who had slapped his hands over his mouth, could barely see the crest of Krad's raised eyebrows over the sash.

"You haven't called me that for a long time." He paused slightly and twitched his wings. "Could we get moving, if I don't get the blood off, my wing will be stained a very ugly brown."

"Yeah, let's go." Dark moved Krad's hand to his shoulder and led him to his (Dark's) room. He pushed the blond onto the bed and got the first aid kit.

"Can I take this off?" Krad motioned to his blindfold.

"Yeah." Dark handed Krad a wet rag once the sash came off. They both worked quickly on Krad's wings, returning them to their former glory, except for the ash gray left by electrical burns. "Alright, you're gonna have to pull in your wings to make this next part easier. And you're going to have to take off your clothes." Dark smirked when Krad's face turned beet red. The blonde nodded and closed his eyes as his dove wings withdrew.

Dark, who hadn't realized that withdrawing his wings would hurt, allowed Krad to have a moment to catch his breath. After his breathing slowed and the pain dulled to an uncomfortable burn, Krad turned his back to take off his robe and shirt. Dark grinned when Krad twisted back around and hid behind his hair. Krad's shyness of the body always made him smile. Dark frowned at the multitude of burns and bruises marring Krad's pale skin. What really angered him though were the puncture wounds on the blonde's arms.

Dark swallowed his anger; the bastards who did this were most likely dead by Krad's own hands. He cleaned and bandaged the wounds in silence. "Alright, pants next." Krad's head lifted, his eyes wide.

"I-I think I'll get my legs myself." He stuttered.

"If you want. I'll wait outside the door and I won't peek, I promise." Dark left the room and shut the door completely to enforce his promise to the blonde.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I know, the chapter is short but I've been busy with my original (which is almost finished, in case any of you care) and I have to get back in the groove with this. By the way, I don't care if you people don't like the _nickname_ **Karudo**, it's a nickname and the purpose for it will be explained in this chapter. Also the example given below is supposed to be the voice inside Krad's head/his reflection.

-'_words here_'-

Krad quickly took care of his lower body and quickly glanced around for something to tie his hair with. He settled on a battered strip of leather on Dark's dresser. As he turned back towards the door his eyes caught on the mirror.

-'_He's playing with you_.'- His reflection told him. -'_He's going to build you up and knock you down, just like last time._'-

Krad shook his head frantically; the mirror was lying, Dark would never hurt him.

-'_He hurt you when you fought, didn't he_?'-

But that was Krad's fault; he'd started their fights.

-'_But he didn't hesitate to fight back._'- It taunted.

Dark was protecting himself; Krad would've hurt him if Dark didn't fight back. "You're lying." Krad murmured.

-'_He's going to use you and hurt you_.'- The mirror protested.

"YOU'RE LYING!" Krad screamed and slammed his fist into the mirror. At Krad's yell Dark ran into the room.

"What the hell's the matter with you?" Dark asked when he saw the shattered mirror and Krad's bleeding fist. He grabbed Krad's wrist to look at the cuts, some glass was embedded in his flesh.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Krad growled, jerking his hand away.

"You just punched a mirror and called it a liar, there's something wrong." Dark pulled Krad's hand back to him and started pulling the larger shards out. Krad glared and pulled his hand away, curling it into a fist, pushing some of the shards deeper. He managed to tie the sash back around his eyes with his non-bloody hand and stormed out of the room. Krad managed the stairs, barely and followed the backwards-mental map of the path Dark had taken him on back to the basement.

"Oh, Karudo, why'd you have to change?" Dark muttered, staring blankly after the blonde.

"Because he had to fit his circumstances." Kosuke said as he walked into the room, startling Dark. "You can't keep acting as though Krad and Karudo are two different people. Karudo was just your nickname for Krad in the first place, wasn't it?"

"Yeah." Dark said as he began to clean up the glass. "I've always thought of this crazy, homicidal Krad as a separate person, it made it easier."

"Easier to…?" Kosuke asked as he knelt to help the phantom thief.

"To cope with the fact that Krad changed from a sweet, if slightly unstable person to a blood thirsty maniac." Dark replied.


End file.
